


What a Lovely Skirt

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Seduction, VictUuri, Yoi - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 11: Crossdressing.Victor puts on some really nice clothes.





	What a Lovely Skirt

“Yuuri!”, Victor happily shouted from their bedroom. “Come here already, I’m bored!”

Yuuri who was on the other side of the house, let out a laugh as he filled Makkachin’s water bowl. He loved hearing Victor’s cheerful voice.

“Coming! I’m just changed the dog’s water!”

“Please hurry!”

He put the bowl down, quickly patted the old poodle before walking through the house, wondering what could make Victor so excited and even more impatient than usual. Not to say that was a bad thing, he loved his husband and his way to act. He expected to get a hug and a soft kiss as he walked into their bedroom, but got greeted with something extremely different.

Victor was lying on their bed, striking a seductive pose while wearing a shirt black skirt a white tank top with roses. On his feet were a pair of high heels. Victor had a huge grin on his face.

“Yuuri, come join me for some fun. I want you to take my skirt off.”

In less than a second, Yuuri went from tired and relaxed, to his heart almost exploding as the adrenaline worked its way through his body. He felt warm, his cheeks reddens and he felt himself grow, his member painfully pressing against the tight pants. Victor looked amazing, and the Japanese man could barely contain himself.

He ran towards the bed and jumped into Victor’s arms before they pressed their lips together, tongues battling as their kiss deepened and Yuuri used his hands to stroke Victor’s back, helping him remove the tank top. As it was thrown to the side, Victor’s torso was exposed, and Yuuri wasted no time as he began to work his way down, planting soft kisses on his belly.

His free hand was inside his pants, Yuuri stroking himself while he worked on Victor, his gorgeous husband. He looked so good in everything, and seeing him lay there with a skirt around his hips, and those high heels. It was another level of attraction. This was going to be a long night, he knew that already. All he could think about was licking Victor’s shaft as he slid a finger deep inside of his entrance, hitting his prostate, all while the skirt stayed on, loud moans filling the air. Victor moaning his name.

“You’re so damn sexy, you know that Victor?”

“Well I try. Now, would you mind lifting me skirt?”

“You don’t even have to ask.”


End file.
